


Ned, I Killed the Tooth Fairy

by tonystarkhq



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fairies, Fairy, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Roger and Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter is an angel, tooth fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkhq/pseuds/tonystarkhq
Summary: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy all had something in common, they were not real. At least that’s what Peter believed, until one day Peter’s whole world flipped upside down. All because of the small, tiny, little Tooth Faity.





	Ned, I Killed the Tooth Fairy

“Run Peter!” Ned screamed as Peter ran through the back side of the school not daring to look back. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Flash and his gang were out to get Peter for what felt like the millionath time in the eighth grade. Growing tired and out of breathe Peter took a quick glimpse back and suddenly he had a face full of t-shirt. 

“Wow” he stumbled backwards looking up, and his heart definitely skipped a beat. 

“Penis Parker you’re so dead” and that was the last thing Peter remembered. Now he was in the nurses’s office with an ice bag to his face and his dad sitting there with his worried face on. 

 

“He’s lucky all he got was a black eye and a lost baby tooth. Next time he should be a little more careful, bumping into a door with that much force. He’s lucky Flash was therse”

Peter rolled his eyes, squeaking in pain. Flash got away with everything and Peter never had the guts to tell anyone besides Ned. Gosh everyone probably thinks Peters an idiot, getting knocked out by a door? How old was he? Five?

“Morning sleepy head” Steve smiled at Peter. “Here put your jacket on we’re going home” Peter choose against argueing and nodded ignoring his thumping head ache. Life was not going very well for him. “Peter what’s going on with you?” Steve looked concerned, pulling out it the school parking lot. 

“Nothing dad, I just-I just It’s nothing” he shrugged Steve’s hand off his shoulder. 

“Peter is there something your not telling me?” Peter couldn’t tell his dad what was happening at school, after everything that’s happening with Steve it would only stress him out more, and that’s not what Steve needs right now. Steve parked the car and looked at Peter, putting his arm around him. “Peter you know you can tell me anything right?” 

“Yeah dad I know trust me, I’m fine.” Peter faked a smile. 

“If you say so cap” Steve smiled warmly pulling Peter into a a hug and unlocked the apartment door. 

“Dad I hate that nickname” Peter pouted like a three year old. At least it was only a baby tooth, Peter sighed rubbing his cheek. 

“I know but I can’t help it, you’re just so darn cute” Steve pulled Peter’s cheeks gently. 

“Dad” Peter whined “I’m really tired, I had a really long day with er-ya know bumping into doors and all” Peter rushed to escape Steve’s abnormally strong grip. 

“Wait Peter I have your last baby tooth, don’t you want a lil’ something from the tooth fairy” Steve smirked and winked. 

“Dad, I’m 13, I don’t believe in the tooth fairy” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Peter, just one last time” Steve took the baggy with Peter’s last baby tooth and placed in in Peter’s small hand. “Night Cap” 

“Good night dad” he smiled gently and left

Peter stuck the tooth under his pillow and sighed. He’d do anything to make his dad happy, even if it meant being childish.

Peter spent what felt like hours in his bed, his eyes closed but his mind was filled with a million thoughts. Suddenly a noise made its way through Peter’s room. Peter shot you quickly, “Dad?” He looked around and nothing. “Dad?” Still nothing. Peter opened one eye slowly, then the other, nothing. His heartbeat quickened as he glanced at the his night stand, a glowing light laid near his lamp. “What the hell?” He whispered to himself, turning the lamp on and suddenly the the glowing light sped across the room and banged against the window slowly falling to the ground. Peter ran as fast as his legs would take him, sliding across the floor he caught the glowing thing just before it plummeted to the harsh floor. 

Before Peter could say ‘what the fuck’ the glowing thing flew out of his hands and sky rocketed to the closed door. It was clearly trying to escape Peter, but what was it? Peter’s heart was still racing a mile a minute as he sprinted across the room, trying to catch just a glimpse of this glowing phenomenon. 

Suddenly it felt as though Peter was in an episode of Tom and Jerry; Peter was the cat and the glowing object was the mouse. It flew quickly through different areas of Peter’s room, knocking things off shelves, even tearing up papers. “Wow wow wow” Peter grabbed important memories before they fell to their inevitable doom. He scrambled to his desk and emptied his ‘procstantion jar’, everytime Peter procrastinated something he’d put a dollar in the jar. He quickly grabbed the jar and chased after the mysterious thing flying around his room. In what seemed to be one final attempt to escape the glowing thing smashed into the ceiling falling rapidly and landing on Peters’s desk harshly, although this time it didn’t fly away. Peter took this opportunity to quickly put his jar over it and closed the jar just as quickly. He poked holes in the jar before daring to see what it was. 

“Okay Peter, here goes nothing” he say at his desk, panting slightly, he took a glimpse. “Holy shit, holy shit holy shit!” Infront of Peter layed a little man with wings. This is not real this is definitely not real. The tooth fairy isn’t real. The tooth fairy isn’t real. The tooth fairy isn’t real!! Peter repeated this in his head over and over hoping that it would somehow make the statement true. The tooth fairy was a dude? Scratch that the tooth fairy was real?! Peter felt out of breathe and as though he was stuck in a gloom. 

Peter looked at the jar infront if him “Shit”,  
Peter moved the jar slightly. “Oh my God” the tooth fairy laid completely still. Oh god the tooth fairy is real and Peter killed him. Peter was a murderer. 

 

Peter could barely breathe, his body felt as though it was made out of ice and was suddenly melting at a rapid rate. He had to do something and fast. He glanced at his alarm clock 1:36 a.m., Dad was definitely asleep and Ned was most likely awake. He would know what to do. Ok Peter it’s not the that hard, just get up and don’t look at his tiny dead body and grab the phone. He gulped as he look at the phone that lay all the way on his nightstand. Three, two, one, go. He rushed to the phone and quickly dialed Ned’s number not daring to look back. It felt like eternity with each ring, when finally “Hello?”. 

“Ned man I need your help!” He whisper-shouted taking a glimpse at his desk. 

“Peter it’s the middle of the night? What’s wrong?” 

“Ned, I killed the tooth fairy”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone just a little something I’ve been wanting to do :) Let me know if you guys want Peter and the Tooth Fairy’s version of ‘tag’ in the next chapter. As always comments are appreciated .


End file.
